


Early Days

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arch is a bad influence, Fluff, Gen, Grimm is the battalion dad, Temple is So Done, Temple just wants sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just a glimpse at the Hellions before everything went insane.





	Early Days

**Early 22 BBY**

 

Grimm rolled his eyes as he followed Arch and Korvan into the shared officer’s quarters to find Reaper fast asleep at the desk, using his arms as a pillow as the datapads and flimsi scattered around him while Solus as being used as a human pillow by Temple on a bunk, both were fast asleep.

Korvan let out a chuckle as he walked over to his own bunk, unclasping his armor as he did so while Grimm walked over to Reaper and gently raked his fingers through the younger clone’s hair, earning a soft sigh in return.

“Reap, time to wake up.” Grimm said in a soothing manner as he gently shook his brother’s shoulder, which earned some response about five something in Umbaran. “C’mon, Reaper.”.

With that, he gave a rougher shake which caused the captain to bolt awake and nearly punch him. “Boss?” Reaper asked as he rubbed at his eyes blearily while Grimm eyed the flimisi attached to his cheek. It was written in Umbaran, go figure. “What’s going on?”.

“Nothing, you simply lack proper sleeping posture.” Grimm remarks as he leaned against the desk and pulled the sticky flimsi off with a smirk. “Bunk, Reap. Ever heard of one?”.

“Aren’t they for sleeping in? Or getting very intimate with another person?” Reaper asks innocently as he leaned back at his chair which caused Grimm to pause while Arch barked out a laugh. That damn smirk was the only telltale that it wasn’t an innocent question.

“Arch, stop corrupting my captain!” Grimm snapped at the commander who was perched on his bunk, smiling down at him serenely. “Don’t you have Chaos?”.

“I do, but he’s away at Seventeen’s training for another few days, thus I must keep myself entertained.” Arch reasons as he leaned forward, mischevious shining in his steely grey eyes as the mousey stands of hair fell into his face. “At least I’ve got ‘im speakin’ with a proper accent now.”.

“What’s wrong with my accent?”.

“Nothing.” Korvan responds as he stretched and let out a sigh as he popped his back into place. “It’s honestly quite interesting, we just can’t understand you when you get angry.”.

“Shut up, ‘m tryin’ ta sleep ‘ere.” Temple mumbled as he cuddled up closer against Solus, who let out a soft snore.

“Make me.” Arch remarks from his perch as he kicked his legs back and forth. “Sleep is for the weak.”.

Temple let out a light growl as he turned to glared up at Arch with weary brown eyes. “Or those who were drugged. Do you want to test me, psycho?”.

Arch smirked at that challenge. “Yep.”.

“Arch, Reap, go to bed.” Grimm said sternly towards the commander, who rolled his eyes, and the captain, who had stood and started making his way over to the bunk under Arch’s. “Temp?”.

“Yeah?”.

“Don’t ask Arch that sort of thing, we both know he loves challenges.”.

“Whatever.” Temple turned back around and cuddled into Sol’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Finally decided to introduce Grimm, yay!


End file.
